


Diablerie

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [912]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes work intrudes on the relationship fantasy.





	Diablerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/30/2001 for the word [diablerie](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/30/diablerie).
> 
> diablerie  
> Sorcery; black magic; witchcraft.  
> Representation of devils or demons in words or pictures.  
> Mischievous conduct; deviltry.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597)... [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), and [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Diablerie

Tony wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad that everything had changed. Gibbs had stormed down the steps from the director's office, pissed off beyond measure at being forced to add another to his team. In some ways, it made things simpler because he didn't have to pretend everything was the same.

On the other hand, it made things more difficult because keeping his cat form a secret became even more important. The new team member appeared to possess some diablerie that he wasn't aware of. He had no proof that she used witchcraft, so he couldn't say anything, yet.

Still he watched her and himself around her carefully throughout the day. It increased his desire to want to mate with Gibbs, not that he needed much encouragement about that. He was concerned this woman could sense he was not human.

Still Gibbs wanted to take things slow and he would respect that. The new woman on the team had put a crimp in his plans though. He had to be more on guard and had less time to plot getting his bell on Gibbs.

He'd been thrust rather harshly back into reality and it made his time with the team as a kitten and then with Gibbs in the Cat Kingdom seem more idyllic than it actually was. He had assumed he'd go back to Gibbs’ tonight, but now he wasn't sure if he should. With the new woman poking her head around, he was concerned that it would be suspicious for him to spend the night at Gibbs.

Gibbs solved the problem for him by ordering him to follow their new teammate when she vanished part way through the day and ordering him to continue following her at night. At least Gibbs brought him his favorite pizza to make up for watching her. His perceptions of the new teammate throughout the night did not change his belief that she held some sort of witchcraft and that there was more to her than what he was seeing.

The circumstances around her being added to the team were suspicious. Director Morrow had retired and been replaced by Director Shepard. Apparently, Director Shepard wanted to change things up and had forced Gibbs to take on this new team member. 

Mostly, he hoped that this wouldn’t damage his relationship with the team. The cat thing had already affected the team and he didn't think that the team could handle anything more damaging. He watched the woman, Ziva perform a shady exchange and hoped that this didn't spell trouble for the team.

He really hoped that his gut was churning over nothing, but it wasn't looking good. It would be even harder to keep his secret from her because everyone else on the team knew who he really was. There was bound to be gossiping which would make the new team member even more suspicious.

He wasn’t looking forward to the next few months. The only thing that could make it better was time with Gibbs and he wasn’t sure that was going to happen, now, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
